pomorzefandomcom-20200213-history
Pommeranès
Le pommeranès (variante arcaic: pommeranais) est une lengue artificielle, creve par Michał Pietrusiński. Acheste lengue se desvolte et are multes reformes, de que la mai proşè est de vacació 2006. La lengue se prenome tambè « lengue de Saînt Rémy », postè Saînt Rémy de Reims, un patron sacral delle França, état de qu'est francès, lengue materne pour pommeranès. __TOC__ Lengues corellates Le pommeranès est, comme l'espêranto et l'ínterlingua, corellado cu lengues romaniques. Are pròc de 95% de vocabularie romanique (principalmente francès, espagnol et româgnès) et multes construcciós commones pour êc. Tambè are les canóns dell'interpuncció similares (utilisació les marques reversées de exclamació – ¡ – et demànd – ¿, comme nel espagnol, les marques de quotació anglées – « ‹ › », comme nel francès, etc.). Nelle passe, le pommeranès au multes cuvents de origén iberic, més ogni els sunt les arcaismes. Pour essemplo, un cuvent arcaic pour cuvent est pâllabro (del espagnol pallabro). Tambè, l'alfabet era cambiando. Les letres ò'', ''û et ù'' eran ştergando nelle reforme de ianvièr 2006. ''Ò era reintroduçando nelle reforme de vacació 2006. 5% de vocabularie pommeranèşe est de origen neromanic et les cuvents delle lengue ellenique facen la parte mai grande lor. Le cambio mai controversiel nel pommeranès era deplacer un cuvent « linguistique » par « glossologie ». Autres cuvents populares sunt: agaper (un synonime de aîmer), fouvamer et iremie. Pour un comparison, acheste sentenció era transladando pour le pommeranès et autres lengues romaniques: :''Elle férme sempre la férêastre antè de ceniar.'' (pommeranès) :''Ella tanca sempre la finestra abans de sopar.'' (catalàn) :''Ella cierra siempre la ventana antes de cenar.'' (espagnol) :''Elle ferme toujours la fenêtre avant de dîner.'' (francès) :''Ela fecha sempre a fiestra antes de cear.'' (gallegòn) :Lei chiude '''sempre' la finestra prima di cenare.'' (italien) :''Ela fecha sempre a janela antes de jantar.'' (portuguès) :''Ea închide întodeauna fereastra înainte de a cina.'' (româgnès) Systeme de écritar et fonologie Le pommeranès utilise un alfabet latin cu les diacritices: acçônt acoute, acçônt grauve et acçônt prolonge. Les letres que sunt un éffet de combinier c'' et ''s cu cedille et vírgule sunt la parte integrale del alfabet. Digrafes et diftongs Le pommeranès are la pronônciació irregulare, represente par diftongs et digrafes. 9 diftongs, 3 digrafes et 6 trigrafes éxisten nelle lengue. Acçônt L'acçônt nel pommeranès n'est stabil. Normalmente, túmbe par la sillabe finale, més l'acoute loecambe. Şi nel cuvent est mai que un acoute, est necesite pour acçôntar touts sillabes marques cu le diacritice. En cause des cambios fonetiques, l'acçônt n'are une funcció de desambiguació des cuvents. Grammatique La grammatique del pommeranès are multes carracteristiques que sunt collectives pour les lengues romaniques, comme l'éxistence des dos verbes copulares, dos genres et le grand numèro des conjugaciós. Il are tambè aljuns pràttes delle grammatique slavique, ellenique et anglèşe. Le pommeranès tambè utilise les trés innovaciós delle lengue portuguèse: un présent perfét cu la funcció de iteració et subjonctiv fútur. Verbes Les verbes nel pommeranès sunt engroupades nes catre conjugaciós – très regulaires et une irregulaire. Verbes inflectan per temp, mode et personne. Les coniugaciós regulaires sunt similaires nel présent: Les verbes delle IV–eme conjugació puten êtê irregulares variantes, desde cambio de un sonoritè (poner – o:u) alle construcció completemente irregulare (êtê). Mai multes differences nes conjugaciós aparen nel passe indefinite: Et nel mai popular temp grammarical pour referir alle passe – imperfét Présent perfét Multes lengues romaniques aven un présent perfét, més nel portuguès et le pommeranès, achest tênç are tambè un sens unic, iterativ, que dénòte l'acció o la serie des acciós que s'étarten nelle passe et sunt éppetado de continuar nelle fúture. La significació correcte depende del contexto de fràse. Se cree présent perfét par la conneció de verbe xaber et la forma de participe perfét. Subjonctiv fútur Le subjonctiv fútur, desvolteve par la lengue médiávalle ibero-romanique, est metenent arcaic nel espagnol, més popular nel portuguès et le pommeranès. Appare nes condiciós que dénòte un claòsse que nesesite êtê realiçado nelle fúture. Autres lengues utilisen présent pour certens condiciós: * pommeranès: Şi serè álegando présidént, cambierè le iure. * portuguès: Se for eleito presidente, mudarei a lei. * anglès: If I am elected president, I will change the law. * pommeranès: Quant seràş mai veche, comprendàş. * portuguès: Quando você for mais velho, vai entender. * anglès: When you are older, you will understand. Veasez tambè * liste des cuvents pommeranèşes de origen neromanic * liste Swadesh des cuvents pommeranèşes Category:Pommeranès